Twisted
by Mad Jaqi
Summary: Sometimes he was too easy to win over. Sometimes he was too forgiving. Sometimes Toris loved Ivan too much.


Laughter rang out from the foyer as Eduard and Ravis greeted Katyusha, taking her bags from her they chatted animatedly about her trip down from her home county. In the kitchen Toris was preparing a large diner for the Ukrainian and her younger brother for whenever he got back from running his errands. Frowning, he thought back to all the mornings were the previous night's dinner was found untouched on the table. When he heard the blonds enter the kitchen he quickly plastered on a smile back onto his face when he received a warm hug from the woman. They were never allowed to hug her when Ivan was home, not unless they wanted to spend a whole night assuring the large man that they still loved him and wasn't going to run away with her when the visit was over. Breaking apart they smiled at each other.

"Toris, you don't know how great it is to see you up this time! Really what was Feliks thinking?"

"He wasn't."

They chucked at the sad joke as he ushered her to the table and poured her a glass of vodka on the rocks. Ladling out the stew he placed an extra bowl at the head of the table where Ivan normally sat out of habit. No one noticed how Toris eyes darted to the doorway at the smallest of sounds or how they lingered on Ivan's seat for a couple of moments.

Katyusha offered to help clean after dinner but toris told her to relax after her long trip of Ukraine. She let Eduard help her up the stairs while Ravis took her bags. After seeing that she got up the stairs and the sound of water running flitted down Toris went to clean the plate off and start on the dishes. Mechanically he went about them and put them away leaving a spotless kitchen. Turning the lights off he grabs a bottle of vodka and heads directly to his room, sitting on his bed in the dark he stares at the wall absently.

Toris didn't know how long he stared at the wall, sitting in the dark, but he knew that one, he was out of vodka, and two, that Katyusha was sitting at the foot of his bed patiently. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he made no attempt to hide the empty bottle from her unusual steely glance. her purple eyes, usually wide and warm, looked closer to Natalia's cold violet in the dark and he shivered internally.

In front of him sat a woman more fearsome than a cracked Ivan or bloodthirsty Natalia. Her lips were set into a thin dry line that made her lavender blonde hair more platinum than it should be. An air of importance and power surrounded her and the longer he focused on her, the colder the room became. As if smacked his body jolted and reeled back towards the headboard of his bed. The bottle clanked to the ground and the woman tsk'd him.

"Drinking again Lithuania?" the voice held the hint of a smirk to it but ran through his mind like cold honey. Slowly she began to glare at him more fiercely. "You have made my Vanya upset with your words."

_Her Vanya?_

_Oh no_

"Yes."

_No…_

"_**Mother."**_

The Motherland herself or just 'Mother' stood up and Toris could see flecks of snow in her hair that fell past her waist. She wore a long but thick gown that hugged her ample bust and hips snugly but left everything else loose. She made no sound as she walked closer to the trembling nation, sitting closer she patted the spot next to her softly. From the angle Toris caught her at she was breathtaking. She resembled less of Natalia and more of Katyusha now; more motherly. Her features softened and he calmed now that she was fully in the moonlight.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Mother smiled. "Sometimes the gods make acceptations. I came to pass a message to you."

Sitting up Toris looked at her full on, dread setting in the pit of his stomach.

"Apologize to Vanya for you foolishness and Mother stays happy. You hurt Ivan greatly with your words that night."

"He choked me until I passed out-"

"You called him a monster."

"Maybe he is…"

"Maybe you're as much as an idiot as your little Polack."

"Leave Feliks out of this Mother."

"Then remember the good time between you and Vanya."

"You do realize that the only time we don't argue is when we fuck right?"

Sighing 'Mother' shook her head as even she couldn't deny the truth in that statement.

"Then think back on when even sex changed for the two of you." Taking another bottle of vodka from behind Toris' bed she took a swig from it. Watching as Toris' fell backwards, staring at the ceiling.

"I should have known it was too goo to be true."

kolkolkol

_He was changing the sheets on Ivan's massive bed. If he had one of his brothers helping him it wouldn't be such a hard job. When the rest of the former countries were in the house there was always someone on deck to help him. After stripping the mattress and giving the sheets to his brothers to take down to the laundry, Toris gathered new ones from a cabinet in the room. After changing the linen Toris laid on the bed with a sigh, his back protesting at the marks of the whip from the night prior._

_Not that he was complaining or anything. He had long found out the trick of turning his pain into pleasure. Sometimes he would purposely hold back the screams he knew Ivan wanted to hear. Even after he would discard the whip and turn to slaps, smacks, and eventually blows. Their heated punishments would turn to rough and passionate lovemaking on good nights. Sometimes Toris would finish himself off under Ivan's cold, lustful eyes. Stroking with the lightest of touches until cumming loudly on his chest. Sometimes Ivan would jerk him harshly; once until he was raw, painfully slowing down knowing when he was going to cum or handcuffing him all night and leaving after slipping a tight cock ring on him. He would go as far to chain his hips so he couldn't buck, even blindfolding him before whipping him in random parts on his body._

_Other night their lovemaking was slow and sensual. Ivan would take the time to prep him thoroughly before taking him, going slow and letting Toris come as many times as he could to finish completely and fall asleep. _

_After late night working he would jump the Lithuanian man while he was in the tub or shower. In the morning while he was doing chores or relaxing or even dragging him away in front of everyone while he was cooking. On a couple of occasions Ivan would strap him with a toy or two and keep it in him all day while he was working. Toris was fond of the seven knots of love. he would cuddle him and pet his head if he was pleased with the nights events or kick him out of bed when he wasn't._

_He was screwed in the hallways against walls and tables, on counters, beds, in tubs, showers, even once in an airplane bathroom. Fondled until he came during meetings and phone calls. Even if he was given a choice he found he couldn't turn Ivan down. He wouldn't. he loved every minute of their bipolar romance. _

_It wasn't always sex with Ivan however. Ivan would honestly hurt him without a second thought if he went against his orders. Whenever Feliks called or visited without warning he would get beaten twice as hard. Not to say it doesn't turn him on but at the slightest hint that he is actually enjoying it his tormentor would stop._

_He remembers the last time he let Feliks stole him away for a day without telling Ivan. The look his brothers sent him as he was pulled away told him how much trouble he was in. By the time they reached the city, however, he was laughing along with Feliks, just happy to be back with his friend as if it was old times. Feliks even got him into a dress with him. His was a light blue to compliment Feliks' pink and when they stayed silent they was able to fool some of the men. Sure they found it odd that two tall, strong, women were wearing combat boots. Old, faint scars on their legs and arms, calluses on their hands, like from holding a gun for long periods of time…. Soon they were distracted by the loud blonde one or talked into a deep conversation with the shy brunette. _

_Toris felt bad after every guy had given him their number or when they paid for his and Feliks' drinks but when his mind drifted back to Ivan he drank with renewed gusto and paid attention to the men flirting with him._

_When they walked out, some unknown John gripping his waist, both of the two nations froze. In front of a large black car stood the man Toris had tried to keep himself from thinking about. Ivan face was blank except for a slight frown on childlike face. The man at Toris waist was staring at Ivan before trying to drag him away. He didn't make it two steps before a broken water pipe knocked him into a wall. The others in their group turned tail and ran while Feliks did not look amused at Ivan's actions. Before he could yell at him however, a slim hand shot out behind Ivan and dragged him away._

"_Natalka!" _

_Natalia was dragging him away from the two fuming. "This is all your fault Poland." _

"_Whatever sister. Bye Liet!"_

_Toris nodded weakly and looked up at Ivan. His eyes stared at him unseeing and his frown was deeper. _

"_Toris."_

"_Yes-"_

"_Tell me why when I came home dinner wasn't on the table?"_

"_Sir-"_

"_Or why your brother's were finishing up your portion of the chores?"_

"_Well see-"_

"_**Or why you weren't home?"**_

_Toris shook on spot and some of the few bystanders stopped to stare at the couple. Many whispered behind their hands and ducked into stores to watch from a safe distance. Who was this man picking on the kind girl they saw run errands in to the city everyday? Ivan noticed his citizens staring at him and he glared at Toris._

"_Into the car Lithuania."_

_Toris watched as Ivan held the car door open for him and he hesitantly got inside. Ivan slid into the driver's seat and they shot off into the night. Neither of them spoke for the duration of the car ride and Toris felt himself start to break out into a sweat. Usually when Ivan was merely displeased with him he would chatter but he knew he was in trouble by the silence. Ivan hated silence more than he hated being alone._

_As soon as the car stopped Toris jumped out and opened Ivan's door and went to wait by the door for him automatically. However as soon as Ivan opened the house door Toris shot off into the house and didn't look back. He could hear Ivan's chuckles back in the foyer and ran faster, the carpet runner swallowing the sound of his heels against the floor. He paused at an intersection in the house and took off when the chant of Kol's started up closer than he anticipated. Looking down at his feet, he considered taking the heels off but he couldn't afford the time-_

"_Got you Lithuania…"_

_An iron grip clamped down on his shoulder and tossed him into a room. Looking around quickly Toris saw that it was Ivan's own room and scrambled backwards on his bottom until he hit the wall. Frantically he began clawing at the walls, his nails leaving small dents in their wake as Ivan began advancing on him. With a yank of his large hand, Toris was back on his feet and thrown to the wall. Before he knew it he was flipped and that same heavy hand was pressing him to the face. _

_A cold hand went up his dress and the matching panties to the dress were ripped off him without a second glance. He could feel himself getting slightly lightheaded from the pressure Ivan was putting on his neck. Toris faintly heard the clinks of Ivan undoing his coat and belt buckle before he was shoved against the wall harder. After that, the only thing he registered clearly was a familiar searing hot pain up his backside and his head hitting the wall once more, this time hard enough to draw blood. Without warning Ivan began pounding into him, each thrust harder and rougher than before._

_Whether by accident or on purpose, Ivan hit his sweet bundle of nerves causing him to see faint stars. He figured that he must have moaned because Ivan pulled him back by his hair and nipped his ear sharply._

"_You liked that, da?"_

_With another thrust he hit the same spot again and this time the stars were slightly brighter than before. Angling himself so Ivan hit it every time Toris wound up causing his fingers to dig deeper into his neck, cutting his air supply slightly more with each thrust. As the stars became brighter and clouded his vision, darkness began to encroach upon him faster as he felt himself nearing completion. Toris found himself pushing back to meet Ivan and with an extra hard tug on his hair he found himself convulsing roughly in Ivan steel grip. Bracing himself, Ivan gripped Toris waist tightly and his harsh jerk sent him into his own orgasm._

_After he was spent Ivan slumped to the floor and pulled his softening member out of Toris with a sticky pop, letting his seed leak out of the Lithuanian servant, he looked at said servant who was still trembling and giving a harsh jerk every couple of moments causing Ivan to look at him warily. Dropping the twitching mass on to the bed and covering him with an afterthought he mentioned that he was going to go get Eduard to look at him._

"_**Don't."**_

_Ivan paused from where he was at the door and looked back at the man on the bed only to find him standing shakily in the middle of the floor with a look fading in and out of his eyes._

"_Lithuania, lay back down while I get Estonia. That is an order."_

_When Toris looked back up at his __**master**__, Ivan traced the look in the smaller nation's eyes back to the same one in his little sister's eyes._

_Crap._

_Toris lunged at Ivan, wrapping his legs around his waist and crashed his lips to his harshly taking Ivan by surprise. Pulling away he planted kisses up and down his neck and his hands that, later Ivan would swear confusedly to Yao, and toes forced him out of his coat fully. With a forceful buck of his hips, he managed to place Ivan off kilter and bring him down upon his bed. Somehow loosing the ribbon in his hair and Ivan scarf in the process, Toris kicked Ivan's pants off him and was happy to hear them land at the door._

_Not giving Ivan a chance to fully comprehend what was going on he slid himself down and wrapped his hand around Ivan's semi-hard member and began stroking it back to life while doing the same with his own under the dress, just letting it rub itself on the silky material of the under layers. When Ivan sat up to question Toris he found himself in another heated kiss, taking control of it he bit down on the brunet's lip causing it to bleed slightly. Toris was never usually up for a second round and he found himself making sure the moment lasted._

_Unnoticed by the larger nation, Toris was reaching behind himself and was slicking his entrance with some of Ivan's left over seed that was inside of him. Climbing on top of him, making sure the dress was sliding where it should, he positioned himself over Ivan's newsy revived erection; not quite touching it but close enough that if Ivan bucked hard enough he would be filled. _

_When Ivan bit one of his nipples callously, he lost his concentration and impaled himself on his cock without a second thought. With a long moan he began to rock himself on the nation under him before humping him with gusto, slapping Ivan hands away whenever they tried to grip his hips. Taking his free hand, he grabbed his neglected member and started to pump it slowly, slowing himself down to meet the thrusts. Tossing his head back Toris snuck a glance of himself in the mirror when he noticed Ivan staring at it intensely._

_He was leaning back on his elbows, watching the sight taking place right in his lap. The moonlight fell on the Lithuanian man, causing his sweat-covered skin to glisten and sparkle from the body glitter Feliks put on him. His hair stuck to his face, neck, and forehead; his body covered in scars from past wars and even some from his own hand was flushed all over causing small freckles that Ivan never noticed before to stick out on his skin slightly. Reaching up he tore the remaining pieces to the dress off him and smirked when he saw how engorged the lithe male was._

_Ivan found himself moving in time to Toris, his thrusts meeting his bottom and grinding so that little brown head tossed back moaning his name loudly. Bucking harder he saw Toris get more erratic and stilled himself to watch as he came over his large chest proudly. He did that. Only he was able to reduce the stubborn and proud nation to a puddle of shaking and quivering goo. And that was before the Kol's. before Toris even milked the last of his seed out of him Ivan resumed his previous tempo with renewed vigor, enjoying the way Toris face contorted as he hit his abused prostate repeatedly. Flipping them over, Ivan grabbed the softening member and started to coax it back to life._

"_Where not done yet Toris…"_

_Half lidded greed eyes peered at him mischievously and all he could do was smirk. Ivan flipped them over and tossed Toris' leg over his shoulder as he began pounding in to ruthlessly._

"…_Not by a long shot."_

_Russliet_

_It was reaching the early hours of the morning and Toris was slumped lifelessly on the bare mattress, the sheets long since tossed off the bed. Head down, ass up with both of his arms between his spread legs as Ivan continued to pound into him. He felt himself side forward with every thrust and Ivan pulled him back when he slid too far, not much unlike a type writer. Toris felt spent but somehow Ivan coaxed an orgasm out of him before they went at it again, well as Ivan went at him agian. Not that he was complaining. _

_Moving was overrated. Very overrated._

_His hair that Feliks painstakingly washed and groomed hours before was plastered to his face with a mixture of blood, sweat, and cum. His back had small welts in it from Ivan constantly pulling him back to him and a cut from a jagged piece of the headboard. As Ivan spent his last load into him Toris let out a small satisfied smile as he collapsed in a perfect horizontal split at his thighs that would make some uncomfortable. After making sure Ivan was collapsed for the final time Toris went to the window and cracked it. Looking down at Ivan he saw a long dark thread in his hair and paused to look at it closely. Picking it out he knew exactly where it had come from._

"_Out."_

_Ivan blinked up at Toris and stiffened when he saw what was in his hands. _

"_Toris-"_

"_**Get the hell out!"**_

_Toris tapped into a well of strength he hadn't touched in years and used it to kick Ivan out of the bed. Ivan landed on the floor with a hard thud and looked up startled at the fuming nation. Soon object began flying at him and all he could do was dodge as he ran into the hall naked. Before he could turn around the door slammed shut and locks where heard sliding into place. He held his breath as the other side of the door remain quiet._

"_Lithuania-"_

"_Are you as stupid as you look you cheating bastard? I said get away from me!"_

"_Actually-"_

"_JUST LEAVE."_

_Toris waited until he could no longer feel the other presence on the other side before letting small trails of tears run down his cheek once. It would be two full days before he left the master bedroom and another two weeks before going to change the sheets again. the only time he saw Ivan was when absently forgot to do some menial task to get a couple of lashes for it. _

_Throughout his beatings he stayed silent and left as soon as he was unchained. After the most recent on he found the blue dress he wore out with Feliks on his bed dry cleaned and folded. No note. Just the dress itself, the shoes had remained on his feet throughout the whole ordeal. He had completely forgot he was wearing them until he was going to step into the shower and they clanked again the tub._

_He continued to go out with Feliks but came home at a reasonable time and completely sober. Also wearing pants to Ivan's deeply and well hidden disappointment. The two avoided the other like they did when they first met. No one else in the house knew of what transpired that night and neither of the two breathed a word of it to another._

_Kolkolkol_

Blinking, Toris felt a cold touch on his forehead and the sound of a door slamming in the distance.

"_Be the bigger person, apologize."_

Hearing a loud knock at his door he got up and saw Ivan looking sheepishly the opposite way.

"I should have told you about me and Yao."

"You should have."

"I am-"

"Save it. I'm done being mad."

Ivan looked up hopefully but found the door slammed shut in his face. Trying the handle he found that it was locked and faint footsteps walking away.

Toris never said he forgave him.


End file.
